


Where words fail, music speaks

by Ivann_AFC



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Relationships to be added, Music, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivann_AFC/pseuds/Ivann_AFC
Summary: Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent. Or a collection of shots inspired by songs.





	1. "Smithereens"

**Author's Note:**

> Since I listened to this song (especially the part of collected, calm and chill) I imagined a preath story that showed, how can someone do whatever they can for the person they love, part of that is to get beat up to "smithereens" (broken to little pieces), even if they consider themselves being the most chill person. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Song: "Smithereens – Twenty one pilots"

“Come on Tobin, we’re late!” shouted Christen from the other side of the room. 

She was waiting for her girlfriend to come out from their bedroom and for her to be already changed.  
It was a Friday night, their friends had organized a night out to celebrate the end of the World Cup qualifiers and their astounding pass to the World Cup as first place and of course to finally start their off days before their next national team match. It was planned for all to relax, just that Christen wasn’t relaxed right now, taking her phone out for the seventh time and checking it she saw messages from her friends saying that they were just minutes away from their destination. Of course, her girlfriend would choose this night to dress slower than her. Just when she was thinking what to write to her friends, Tobin opened the door, Christen stared at her, she was wearing the same outfit as always, which consisted of black jeans and a t-shirt.

“Finally you decided to come out” she said rolling her eyes. 

“Hey! I did that many years ago, thank you very much, but yes, let’s go, love” Tobin replied sending one of her traded smiles to her, knowing that her girlfriend couldn’t be mad when she heard those words. And she was correct, a smile appeared in Christen’s face where a frown once was. 

“Okay, let’s go” said Christen. Trying to reach for her jacket, just to be surprised by Tobin who already had her jacket in front of her to put it on.

…

They took an Uber to arrive at the bar, passing through the sea of bodies they heard a boisterous laugh knowing exactly whom it was from. They went to their group of friends who seemed that they had already started the celebration, judging by the little empty glasses that couldn’t had been filled with water.  
“Look who decided to arrive” Kelley shouted, slurring her words, probably after a couple of drinks. Making the others in the table turn their heads to the direction of the couple.

“We thought you ditched us” Alex complained, or almost she sounded like she was mad.

“Well it wasn’t my fault this time, apparently my collected, calm and chill girlfriend decided to take her time” Christen told her friends, Tobin never erasing the smile from her face said

“I just wanted to look good for you babe” a chorus of ‘awws’ resonated from their table. “Do you forgive me?” She asked, Christen looking at her girlfriend´s puppy eyes, knew she couldn’t be angry at her.

“I wasn’t mad and you know that I’ll always forgive you” they smiled and stared lovingly to each other until they were interrupted by Emily.

“Well now that you forgave each other, could we continue where we left on?” she asked, passing them both two shots of tequila.

“Yeah” The couple answered. Accepting the drinks and throwing them back.

Now the celebration finally starting.

…

They danced for many hours, until Tobin told her girlfriend she would get them a drink, she got two glasses of water, 'cause she knew her girlfriend would appreciate it later. She was going back to Christen, when she saw someone stepping towards her, with a face she can only describe as fuckboy, Tobin looked at him and she didn’t know how to describe what she was feeling, she wanted to punch him, which was rare because she has never been known for searching conflict just for thrill, that was only Kelley’s work.  
But when she watched how the boy, because he didn’t look like a man, touched her girlfriend making her turn to raise a brow to him, she exploded, quickly she went to her girlfriend, throwing her arm around her back and staring menacingly at him, forgetting about the water she left to the bartender.

“Please beautiful, just one drink” was what she heard when she stopped next to Christen, who looked relieved to see her girlfriend.

“Hey dude why don’t you lose yourself!” Tobin shouted, she was pissed, almost Christen was astounded to hear Tobin like that, but at the same time she found it really sexy.

“And you would be?” he asked oblivious to the fact that she was now protectively in front of Christen.

“I’m her girlfriend and before you want to get your face beaten up, you should go away now!”

“You think I’m scared of you, look at you I could toss you away easily” while he was talking they didn’t notice that people had already formed around them, and their group of friends took Christen out by the arm, leaving Tobin with the dude.

Suddenly she left the rage consume her and threw the first punch right on the center of the guy’s face, he stumbled from the contact and after he recovered his balance, was ready to return the jab, Tobin was prepared for the contact standing in a fighting stance when the security staff came and took the guy away before the fight could get worse. They also told Tobin to calm down before they took her and her friends out. She nodded and went to Christen who was sitting next to her friends.

“Wow Harry! I’ve never seen you like that! what happened with being chill?”, Allie asked just as astonished as the others.

“I just, I don’t know” she sighed “I just saw him coming towards Chris and he didn’t give me any sense of safety, I knew I had to do something” Tobin replied. Before looking towards her girlfriend.

“Chris, love, are you okay?” Tobin asked, Christen finally returning from her daze turned her sight to Tobin and jumped to her grabbing her face and giving her a loving kiss.

“I feel like I should be the one asking that, he didn’t touch you, right?”

“Of course not, I’m stronger than him” she answered proudly.

“Oh please, you weigh less than 153” Ashlyn said, who was sitting along her girlfriend Ali, everyone started laughing but it was only Christen and Tobin in their own world.

“I think we should go back to our place, so I could thank you properly” Christen murmured right into Tobin’s ear.

“Right, yeah, of course” she replied, hoping the blush in her cheeks wouldn't be perceived by her teammates, “But first, let’s say goodbye to the others” said Christen, giving Tobin another kiss. They stood in front of their teammates/friends.

“Hey guys we are going back to our place, we need to rest” said Christen.

“Yeah, we have a lot of things to do for tomorrow” Tobin added.

They said goodbye to their friends promising to celebrate other day, but aching to celebrate in their own private way.

…

They took a cab back to their place, just entering the house, Christen grabbed Tobin’s hand and directed her towards their bedroom.

“You know it was pretty sexy what you did at the bar” Christen said taking a piece of Tobin’s shirt and lifting it a little showing her girlfriend’s toned body, the want forming in both of their eyes.

“And I’d do it again for you” Tobin said sincerely “From now on I will take notes of every person that dares to step towards you”

Christen thought she was joking but when she turned to see her girlfriend’s brown eyes like honey, seeing only honesty and love for her with a trail of lust, she knew she was pretty serious about this.

“Chris, for you I’d go step to a dude much bigger than me and for you I would get beaten to smithereens” Tobin told Christen, who just took her girlfriend’s shirt all the way out as answer.

“I love you” she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s neck and whispered against her lips.

“I love you too, Chris”.

They made love knowing that they had each other’s back always.


	2. What makes you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re a World Cup champion you’re used to have all eyes on you, but never did you think a pair of them would cause such an impact on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Tobin was Christen’s photographer for her Body issue photoshoot?
> 
> Song: What makes you beautiful - One Direction

When you’re a World Cup champion you’re used to have all eyes on you, but never did you think a pair of them would cause such an impact on you.

Christen, like some other athletes, was called to strip down on the magazine ‘the Body Issue’, she wasn’t uncomfortable in showing her body, on the contrary she knew she had left all those issues in the past but still she thought everyone had their insecurities from time to time.

At first when she got called to participate in this annual magazine, she hesitated, she didn’t know what people around her would think about seeing her naked, but after meditating it for a bit she thought she would put an end to her fears and finally show her body some love.

“So what did you decide?” Her mom asked her. They were sitting at the table eating dinner, her sisters and father listening carefully what Christen had to say.

“Well, I mean it’s going to be a little weird.. It would be the first time I would get naked and publicly, but after giving it a lot of thought, I know it could be good for my confidence” Christen reasoned, looking down at her half eaten dish.

“And that’s a great reason, we will always support you but just remember to be comfortable in your own skin” her mother said looking at her eyes giving her hand a soft squeeze showing her support. 

“Yeah I’ve learnt from the best” Christen smiled reassuringly to her family. “After all, what could go wrong?”

…

“Aand, done!” Tobin said behind the camera “We have the photos for today! Now everyone can get the rest of the day off, see you tomorrow at the same time” Tobin shouted, smiling at the sky, satisfied for this almost finished magazine’s photoshoot.

Everyone started picking up their things and leaving the beautiful landscape to go to their hotel where they were staying. While Tobin was packing her camera she heard a voice calling her.

“Another good job, right Heath?” It was Becky, her manager and one of her greatest friends.

“Yeah, it was really tiring, each year is like this, right?” Tobin answered, who would have thought that photographing naked athletes would be such a painful task.

For this year Tobin was assigned as the lead photographer and the one in charge of every athlete’s photoshoot.  
When the company asked her, she happily accepted, always giving in to new challenges.

“Yes and I know it’s been a rough week for you and for all of us, but tomorrow is the last one, I promise” Becky told her, she also had her eyes pretty glassy, tired from all the hard work they’ve been putting on.

“I just hope it’s worth it” Tobin sighed, ‘I just hope this Christen Press is’.

…

“So Pressy, do you know who is going to be your photographer?” Julie her teammate asked her. They were talking on the phone, one way for Christen to relieve some nervousness she had since the morning.

“They told me her name is Tobin Heath but” she was suddenly interrupted by a gasp coming from her best friend. “What?” Christen wondered, clearly confused from the behavior of her friend.

“It’s just that she’s one of the best photographers in the country!” Christen kept silent. “You don’t know her, do you?” Julie wondered.

Christen shook her head before remembering that Julie couldn’t see her. “Well… no”. She sat “Do you think it’s necessary?” she asked, she didn’t want to make a fool of herself especially about not knowing who was going to be taking her photos.

“Don’t worry I just know her because of a website about weddings, just be yourself and everything will be fine”. She assured her, clearly knowing that Christen might overthink about this.

She knew she was worrying about nothing but still she was anxious to know who this famous photographer was. She made her way to the room she would meet the team and do an interview, before travelling where the shoot would take place, prepared to be herself just like Julie told her to.

…

“Thank you Christen I think we’ve got everything covered” the interviewer told her. They talked about the reason behind doing this project, her childhood connected with soccer and especially the meaning this had for people especially the process to learn the importance of loving their bodies.

“You’re welcome, and thank you for having me” she said truthfully, they said their goodbyes. Christen finally recovering her confidence, the reason why she was here for. She was taking her last deep breathes when she heard another voice telling her to accompany them to the place of the photoshoot. 

She got up from the chair she was still sitting on from her interview and followed them to meet the rest of the team behind this project.

She was ready.

…

Tobin was preparing her camera, humming to herself when she heard a voice announcing the arrival of Christen Press.

She put it down and turned to the door, just in time to see the entrance of what could she describe as the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She saw her, she saw how everyone in the room turned their heads when she walked through the door. Tobin first thought was ‘wow’, the second one being ‘I’m fucked’. It seemed that just watching this girl lighted her world.

She saw how she waved shyly when she looked at her eyes. In that moment Tobin wanted it to be her goal to tell this woman how beautiful she is. She wanted her to feel beautiful so desperately. All these thoughts were interrupted by the girl walking straight to her.

“Hey, you must be Tobin, I’m Christen” Tobin recovered conscience at the voice of the girl, she offered Tobin her hand, when she grabbed it she knew that she felt butterflies in her stomach and watching the girl in front of her smiling at the ground just confirmed it, she was fucked.

“Hello I’m Tobin, but you already know that, because you just said my name but yeah, nice to meet you” she rambled, she wanted to be buried alive. After some long seconds she spoke “Ready?” Tobin asked, she didn’t have more things to say, Christen just nodded. This is going to be a long day.

…

‘This is going to be a long day’ Christen thought, why did her photographer had to be so good looking?, and that smile, that could light her world with just watching it.  
But she was here for a reason and she knew whatever was bound to happen she was here to prove something, not to everyone but to herself.

They arrived at their destination a beautiful plain landscape where the not so sunny weather made the perfect place to take photos. It looked like a worn down soccer field used by kids who only want to play, some zones patched with grass and others lacking.

Christen was marveled from the scenery in front of her, she directed her attention to another person in the team telling her which dressing room or in this place un-dressing room she had to go. Inside she took her clothes off and put her robe on to cover up and looked at the mirror with one last deep breath, she said “I’m ready”.

…

“Okay Christen, you ready?, First makeup” one of the artists said. 

“You don’t need make up to cover up being the way that you are is enough” She heard Tobin told her, or that’s what she thought, she couldn’t open her eyes but she could feel herself relaxing at this.

“Thank you Tobin” Christen told the tanned woman.

“You-u-re-e we-elcome” Tobin said a bit surprised while she facepalmed herself internally, ‘stupid! why did you say that out loud!’. She decided to stop embarrassing herself and went to her camera, not noticing the smile that never fell from Christen. “I’m going to.. go prepare the camera, you just, just be you” she almost ran away.

… 

For the most part everything went great, Tobin kept her composture even when Christen was naked and even when she flipped her hair for some photos, in which she was overwhelmed but in a good way.

When she was behind a camera on set she felt confident, even she tried to flirt with Christen after each photo. She didn’t know if Christen was interested or if she could tell she wanted her so desperately, but she would smile at her silly pick up jokes.

“Ok guys, the last photos would be on the sunset” Tobin let everyone know, she was thinking about how much time she still had when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Christen (with her robe on, but still leaving Tobin wander in her imagination).

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you, all you do is amazing, all what you guys are doing is amazing” she quickly corrected, she didn’t want Tobin to think she didn’t appreciate the work she was putting on. “I just hope this come out alright” she felt herself being shy again.

Tobin sensing this self-doubt wanted to make the dark skinned girl in front of her to feel happy, confident.

“Don’t worry they’re amazing, I can’t show you though” she laughed making Christen smile at the ground. Tobin seeing this, let the words, she’s been holding on since the girl turned her eyes away when she looked at her, leave her mouth. “You don’t know you’re beautiful”.

Before Christen had the chance to respond the team came back ready for the last photos and Tobin already gone.  
‘She said that I’m beautiful’ Christen thought. She realized she didn’t want any other person to tell her she was beautiful.

“Okay, Chris last one!, you’re going to jump and at the same time you cross your right leg over your left and cover with your left arm, you’re going to kick a soccer ball” Tobin instructed.

Christen listened to her carefully, mesmerized by the planning that Tobin had put on this photoshoot. She did as instructed, the ball being kicked with force and her silhouette in one of the most amazing pictures somebody has taken of her.

“Aaand we’re done everybody, great job!” Tobin shouted, her smile from ear to ear and her eyes directed straight to Christen.

Christen again didn’t believe how she could feel a connection that strongly with someone she’ve just met. Tobin didn’t know either.

…

Christen was leaving her dressing room already clothed when she collided with someone making them fall from the tiny stairs in front of the trailer’s door, right on the ground.

“Uff!” was the only thing she heard after she realized she pushed someone.

“Tobin! I’m so sorry” Christen screamed when she saw who received the other end of her strength. ‘Christen you barely know her, like her and now you hurt her’ she reprimanded herself.

Faster she helped Tobin up.

“Tobin are you okay?” Christen wondered. The soccer player started checking the photographer for any damages, her hands on her face. Like a mom would do at their kid.

“Well I was doing fine before I crashed with you but right now I feel better” she said still having Christen’s hands and eyes over her. “You were lying when you said you weren’t muscular” Tobin joked as she started shaking her jeans and t-shirt as they got covered with dirt.

“Here, come in” Christen told her, opening the door that was previously closed, Tobin wanted to say no, who knows what would happen inside but she really wanted to talk to her, this could be her last chance.

They entered the trailer that functioned as dressing room, Tobin sat on the couch while Christen returned with two water bottles, she gave Tobin one.

“So” Tobin started.

“So” Chris continued.

“I just wanted to say that it was amazing working with you, I mean I didn’t know what to expect because I’m new at photographing athletes and even naked but you made it easy, even though we stayed more time out there, you made amazing and still you..”

“Tobin” Christen tried to stop Tobin’s ramble.

“..managed to work with the pressure and feel confident, you looked beautiful out there by the way, which probably you don’t know but that’s what makes you beautiful..” 

“Tobin stop” Christen said smiling at the photographer’s rambling, she grabbed her hand. “My turn” she laughed, but then she showed Tobin a smile that was a mix of happiness and nervousness “thank you, I-I didn’t think I could make this, but you-you made me feel confident since I met you and I couldn’t feel more grateful”.

Tobin watched Christen, the insecure girl she first saw, now completely different, full with confidence.

“Yeah, you’re welcome” Tobin answered, passed a few moments of neither of them saying something when Tobin let a final breath “Well I think I should go..” She tried to get up when she felt her hand tugged down making her stay seated.

“Wait!, I-I don’t know if you remember telling me this but I think you’re beautiful too” Christen told her, the tanned girl thought her ears were betraying her how could someone like Christen say that, sure she still trained so she had a great body but she wasn’t a professional athlete. 

She felt a pair of hands grab her face maybe because she was still not answering, her reaction was to take the hips of the other woman to feel her more closely.

After a few stolen glances that spoke what they wanted, Christen mustered courage, she was ready to complete this last project.  
“What do you say if two beautiful people go out and maybe go to dinner and maybe go somewhere else” Christen whispered, making Tobin skin and interiors tingle.

“Well I mean I’ve already seen you naked so..” Tobin joked.

“Omg you killed the mood” Christen rolled her eyes. “But even so, I still find you really attractive” she leaned on Tobin, forehead to forehead, her breaths combining and their hands frozen in place.

“Chris” Tobin said “You don’t know that I want you so desperately”.

“I do” Christen replied, then closed the space between them and finally let her heart take her decisions. Connecting their lips, feeling the fireworks, they've always heard that happened with someone you liked, go off, the kiss felt like hours, even though it only lasted seconds, the butterflies in both of their stomachs increasing after the kiss they have been yearning for hours occurred, they both returned from their daze and opened their eyes, making emerald eyes connect with honey. “Tobin Heath will you go on a date with me and take a lot of photos of me?”

“Of course Christen Press, only if you promise to light up my world like nobody else”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the interviews from Christen and of course her photos. Hope you like it!


	3. ”Don't Stop Believin'”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a lonely world, all we are searching for is love, it can't always be planned, to fill the void we have to open ourselves to unexpected things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: ”Don't Stop Believin' - The Journey”

Christen’s POV:

 

Your mind is blank your body knows what numb feels like, and you're feeling it. You listen to lots of voices, lots of comments about you, your love life, your decisions, some bad and some good, but you can't really hear them, you want to escape, you feel lonely around these people, it's a small town after all, you can get out of here.

 

”Tyler,” you whisper ”Tyler” again until she turns ” I can't stay here anymore, I need some fresh air”

 

”What?” she says ”Chris its midnight, you don't have to go, don't get those comments get into your head”

 

”I know but also I can't stand them I have to go somewhere else, i’ll text you, just.. don't let mom and dad worry” 

 

”Alright, just you know that none of us think that about you, these are just voices, you are you, and nobody else can change you. I love you and please be safe” 

 

”I will, love you too sis”

 

 

You get out of your parents house, a large coat above your white dress it's the only thing that covers you from the cold night, you take a cab and go to the nearest train station. 

Going anywhere.

 

 

...

 

Tobin’s POV:

 

Music has always been your safe place, you love playing in front of people, you love the power that it has to transmit emotions without words, the way it can touch hearts with the touch of some chords.

 

The piano is your passion since you were a kid, your father had one in the house, it was old, but you loved to play it, you still remember the happiness that brought to all your family when you and your father played together. You still carry those memories, even when you play, you put those memories in, they make a beautiful harmony.

 

Right now you are playing, you are wearing a black suit that compliments the classic and elegant aesthetic, the restaurant is still pretty crowded for being midnight, but also its friday now saturday, people are probably de-stressing from the long week.

 

You play the last key, you get some recognition in the form of applause from people, others are probably talking and didn't pay you attention but you play because you love it.

You stand and slowly walk to the person in charge, you are ready to go.

 

”That was awesome Tobin!!, you ready to go?”

 

”Yeah” you answer ”Thanks for inviting me again Kell”

 

”Yeah, no problem, you know you are always invited here” Kelley says, she's the restaurant owner and your best friend next to music. ”It's late, you can crash in my place if you want” she offers you.

 

”Thanks but I think I'm going out and see some of the city, it would be nice to get some fresh air too” you reply, you don't want to go home yet for some reason, you feel like the night it's not over.

 

”Ok, text me when you arrive home ” she says, she is probably gonna crash when she steps in her home and won't see your text, its been a long night, so you only get to say:

 

”Ok I will, thanks again and see you tomorrow Kelley” you hug each other. 

 

You leave the restaurant and walk to the nearest train station.

Going anywhere.

 

...

 

Christen’s POV:

 

You enter the train station, it's crowded most of these people probably wanting to go home, they stare at you for a moment maybe your coat stands out or maybe is because you are wearing a dress in the middle of the cold weather. 

 

It doesn't matter you continue walking, you go downstairs and take the first train that arrives, you don't know where to go, so you just decide to sit down, and look out the window expecting the world and your running mind to stop. Until it does.

 

 

...

 

Tobin’s POV:

 

It's a chilly night, your suit doing little to cover you of the cold, you enter the station, you're walking downstairs when you see the train leaving, you try to catch it but is so full you decide to wait for another.

It takes maybe 5 more minutes for another train to arrive but this one it's almost empty, you are relieved that you get to sit for this ride.

 

You enter the train and see there is an empty seat next to a girl in a big black coat, she's not paying attention to her surroundings only looking out the window but when you go to sit next to her, she looks up to you, you stop in your tracks to see her, she's probably the most beautiful girl you've seen in your life, once her green eyes connect with yours, you can see through her, you see pain, sadness but also hope, she smiles at you, it's little but you can feel butterflies in your stomach, you give her a smile that could tell her that's ok, you ask her if you can sit next to her, she nods and whispers a soft yes you can barely hear but that's enough for you.

 

...

 

Christen’s POV:

 

Another stop this is the third one, you've been counting, you hear the doors opening the seat next to you is the last unoccupied so you expect for this person to sit, you hear steps and you look up.

 

There she is a beautiful girl in a suit, you feel like it fits her really well, a messy bun that holds her brown hair, when you lock eyes you can see happiness, curiosity but also loneliness, you wish you could take it away as well as yours, she comes to you, you smile a little bit at her.

 

”Can I sit here?” she asks you.

 

”Yes” you don't know if you only thought it or said it, but when she smiles you realize that she heard you. She sits next to you and for a moment you forget the loneliness you've been feeling.

 

 

.....

 

 

The train starts to move none of them telling a simple word, they don't know what to say, both hearts beating since the moment they sat by each other, another stop, more people exit the train, both want to fill the emptiness with something more, after some minutes, they do.

 

”So where are you headed?” Tobin asks, she can't stand the silence, she wants to know something about the girl beside her.

 

Christen was take aback she didn't expect the girl to talk to her ”I don't really know” Christen says ”sorry that's not an answer but I just wanted to go out, be far from home... what about you?”

 

Tobin nods ”Don't be sorry I guess we all want to be far sometimes” Tobin looked back to the girl ”And I guess we are at the same page here, I don't know where I'm headed either, ” she smiles.

 

...

 

 

Tobin's POV:

 

_ To all passengers, this is the last stop, the train will go back to the city in a few minutes. _

 

The train's speakers announce, Tobin looks out the window she knows where she is and is far from her apartment, she makes a decision, she doesn't want to let the other girlqq alone and honestly she doesn't want to be alone either. 

 

They step off the train and mix with the rest of the people, just when Tobin was about to tell something to the girl she saw no one beside her, just like that, the girl magically disappeared, Tobin felt sad, she didn't even get to say goodbye she continued walking.

She reached the top of the stairs and felt the cold hit her face, blowing her hands to feel less cold Tobin saw on the corner a small place that looked like a bar, she decided to enter, nothing better that somewhere warm and something to make her forget about the train girl.

...

 

The bar smell like wine and cheap perfume, nothing crazy was happening just a singer at the back of the place, most people seating and talking about the dayq, she saw some dressed in suits other with jerseys from a certain team. 

 

Tobin sat in front of the bartender and asked for a beer, she was looking through the bar when the man to her right got up and saw a girl sitting, she almost spitted her beer, ’ _wait is that train girl?_ ’ she saw the big coat ’ _yeah she is_ ’. She wanted to say something to her but she started coughing ’ _fucking grea_ t’ , she thought, the coughs got the attention of the other girl.

 

”Hey, are you ok?” the train girl said.

 

Still coughing Tobin responded ” _Yeah *cough* the beer just *cough* went to the wrong side_ ” that brought a smile and a little laugh to Christen, Tobin with also a smile on her face got up and sat next to the girl, Christen just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

 

”So we are seating next to each other again, huh?” Tobin asked.

 

To that Christen left another laugh ”Well technically you sat next to me, both times” both can play that game Christen thought, she continued ”and I don't even know your name”.

 

”Well I mean the train was full so I didn't have other options, but here I.. just lets say this is a better seat” Tobin said, a smile directed to her which made Christen blush a little, ”also my name is Tobin, your train companion, may I know yours?” Tobin didn't know where this confidence came from, probably the beer really go to the wrong side and to her head.

 

”Well Tobin, my only `seat on the train‘ companion, my name is Christen” she raised her drink to her mouth.

 

’ _Finally, I know her name_ ’ both  women thought. Just as Tobin was about to ask her something else a voice in the bar resonated.

 

” _Hello, everybody please give applause to Steve the singer here, now as some of you know, here at The Journey bar we like to mix rock with classical music but our pianist didn't make it tonight so I hope... Wait there she is!”_

 

Tobin saw the manager of the bar point to the back, that's when it hit her, he was pointing at her, how could Tobin forget she plays here once every month.

 

” _Tobin come here_ ” he chanted for her.

 

’ _Wait what_ ’  Christen was puzzled ’ _is he_ _talking about the Tobin beside me?_ ’

 

Tobin got up and directed her face to Christen, ”Hey so, I'm going to play for only a few songs, but could you.. uhm.. wait for me?” Tobin was being hopeful but she didn't want to lose her chance with the green-eyed girl again. 

 

Christen gave her a smile, the girl was asking her to stay almost like if Tobin got here with her, she couldn't say no.

 

”Don't worry I won't go anywhere” Tobin gave her a smile that told Christen she said the right thing.

 

”It won't take long” Tobin promised and went to the where Steve, the singer, was she gave him a nod and started playing, reading the notes like she was taught to, how she loved to.

 

...

 

’ _Wow Tobin it's really really good and that suit, she is beautiful and looks really ho.. stop Christen you just met her, you don't even know if she likes you’_ Christen was talking with herself in her head when she heard that the next piece was the last song.

 

While Christen was fighting with her thoughts, Tobin was too, she really loves to play the piano but she was anxious to finish, she wanted to go back to the girl waiting for her, ’ _Finally last song_ ’  she played and listened to the singer, this song was pretty good, that's when she heard  **she took the midnight train going anywhere,** right there she thought back to Christen and how their worlds connected with a train ride, both not really knowing where to go and the chorus really opened Tobin's eyes, she kept playing, ’ don't stop believing’ she  murmured when the song finished.

 

Cheers and applause sounded through the bar, Christen even got up to cheer, especially for Tobin, but she won't say it out loud. 

Tobin said goodbye to the manager and Steve and went to Christen.

 

”Hey” Tobin started when Christen interupted her with a hug.

 

”Tobin that was amazing!!” She tucked her face on Tobin's neck ”And you were amazing” Christen whispered, the last part making Tobin blush, both from the unexpected hug and Christen's words, when they parted they looked at each other, their eyes locking once again, it was like time stopped... 

 

When Christen's phone rang, it read Tyler.

 

Christen cleared her throat and answered the phone.

 

”Hello?” 

 

” _Christen!! What happened?!! you didn't called me yet and didn't even sent me a text!”_ Tyler was almost shouting ” _Do you know what time it is?! It's almost two in the morning!!”_

 

’ W _ow two in the morning I guess time really flies when you're enjoying the night’_ Christen thought when she realized she hadn't answered to Tyler.

 

”Sorry Tyler I guess I didn't realized the time and also don't worry” she looked at Tobin and continued ”I met someone and I'm good” Tobin smiled she didn't know how great it felt to hear Christen talking about her.

 

” _Ok Chris I believe you but it's late... also you will tell me about this ’someone you met’ you sound happy”_ Tyler acknowledged and added  ” _Be careful, you know I worry about you”._

 

” Yeah I get it, I worry about you too and I will tell you about it” Christen grinned.

 

” _Ok I expect all the juicy details_ ”  Tyler laughed _”Love you_ ”

 

” Love you too sis, see you soon” Christen ended the call.

 

Christen looked back at Tobin and with a smile, she told her ”That was my sister I guess I have to go back to my home” 

 

Tobin saw Christen's smile a little forced not like the ones they've been giving each other through the night, this one wasn't reaching her eyes.

 

”That's fine I guess I will too” Tobin reasoned, she extended her hand towards Christen ”shall we go?” Christen looked at Tobin and then took her hand, the way their hands perfectly fitted together made their hearts beat, they felt electricity run through their bodies, they didn't want to let go, didn't want to part ways. 

 

But they did.

 

...

 

 

They stopped at the corner of Christen's house, Tobin marking the route in her head, she wasn't too far from Christen just three stations, she counted. 

 

Christen's house was really big in comparison to the other houses, two floors, painted a light blue color, she looked to her, below the streetlights, she could see Christen, a look you could tell she didn't want to enter her home.

At that moment Tobin knew she didn't want to see her upset or sad, so she hugged her.

 

”I had the best night all thanks to you,” Tobin told her, she took Christen in her arms ”I hope that I can see you again”

 

Christen smiled on Tobin's shoulder, she didn't want to let go of her, eventually they pulled apart ”Me too” a little shy she reached for her phone and gave it to the suited girl ”Here you can write your number, I promise to text you” Tobin took the phone ”I can even tell you if I decide to take the train again”

 

Tobin left a hearty laugh, she wrote her number under the name of ”train companion” she gave Christen's phone back to her and left the words she was fearing to say scape.

 

”Here” she handed her phone back ” I guess that I should go... text me” she gave Christen a last smile ”Goodbye Christen”

 

Christen felt her heart beating, she got Tobin's phone number, ”I will” Christen said with the most sincere smile she could muster, ”goodbye Tobin”.

 

Tobin waved to her and went home.

 

...

 

 

 

When Tobin opened her apartment door she noticed two texts one from Kelley and other from an unknown number, her heart fluttered. She opened Kelley's first.

 

_Kell's Kitchen (1:25 am):_

_Hey, made it home!!_

_Text me when you get there!_

 

_Tobin Piano Heath (2:48 am):_

_Home! *thumbs up*_

 

Then she opened the message she was dying to read.

 

_Unknown number (2:36 am):_

_Hope you made it home alright!_

_I had a wonderful night :)_

 

Tobin smiled and saved the number as train girl.

 

_Train companion (2:48 am):_

_Made it home!_

_Also, I had one of the best nights :)_

_Hope I get to see you around._

 

Tobin sent the text she was preparing to bed not really expecting Christen to respond to her text, but then she heard her phone vibrate against her nightstand.

 

_Train girl (2:50 am):_

_I did too..._

_I was wondering if it would be weird to see you again?..._

 

Tobin grinned.

 

_Train companion (2:52 am):_

_Not weird at all :)_

_Tomorrow I have work in the afternoon...._

_would you like to come? it's at a friend's restaurant, I'll be playing but around 5 o'clock im free._

_We can probably eat there..._

_if you want to?_

 

Tobin was nervous, she didn't want Christen to think she was a weirdo, after all she really really liked her. She got a reply.

 

_Train girl (2:56 am)_

_Send me the address ;)_

 

Tobin raised her fist in triumph, she could get to see Christen again, she sent her  Kelley's restaurant location and went to sleep with a smile on her face, the same that Christen, a few kilometers away, was giving to her phone.

 

...

 

The next day Chrsiten took the train, but today she got a route in mind, a person in mind, someone she was dying to see again.

 

She entered the restaurant ’Kell's kitchen’ she read, making her giggle, she looked around the place looking for someone specific, and then saw her, she was wearing a black button-up and black jeans, ’ _not suit today huh_ ’ Christen said to herself, but to her Tobin could wear anything or even nothing and she could still look amazing, before Christen could drool more Tobin finished the song.

 

She smiled to the people and then saw Christen, ’ _she really came_ ’ her heart fluttered, she got closer.

 

”You came” to say Tobin was excited to see Christen was an understatement, she hoped this girl could feel the way Tobin does.

 

”I wouldn't miss it” she gave Tobin a hug.

 

It lasts so little both Christen and Tobin thought, but they didn't want to make the other uncomfortable.

 

”Here, let's take a seat” Tobin directed them to a reserved table. Thanks to Kelley.  She pulled out Christen's chair and they started a light conversation learning about each other, for a smile they shared the night.

 

 

 

For the following years it goes on and on and on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about a special song tell me about it! 
> 
> My tumblr www.ivanna-afc.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
